Need
by Shades of amber
Summary: "We need eachother," she stated lowly and she was being completely honest. TylerElena -complete-


"Tyler," Elena addressed in a normal distressed tone that had started to become normal for her. He grinned, "hmm?"

"Be serious, Caroline misses you a lot," Elena frowned. Tyler looked down at her seriously. "I was at first but then I realized I didn't want her anymore," Elena froze and couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You don't want Caroline?" Elena repeated in disbelief. "I want someone else," he replied huskily.

He was a little to close for comfort now and Elena was breathing heavily. Her mind became muddled and unclear. "Then who Tyler? You can't do this, you'll have to decide what you want and choose sides," Elena urged compassionately.

"Because in the end this is going to be war and you have to choose your friends and foes," Elena finished lowly. That struck Tyler close to home, he didn't want to be alone with Klaus. Of course he didn't.

He quickly moved his eyes away from Elena's unable to handle the smoldering passion in her eyes. It internally burnt him up, not literally though.

Her small hands came up to quickly move his face over to look her in the eye. "Come on Ty," she urged lowly and pleadingly.

"Elena I can't control this sire shit bond between Klaus and I. I don't want this I just want to be somewhat normal and live," he said sadly. "I know, but you have to fight it, I know you can do it," she whispered encouragingly.

"Do you want to know what I want?" he drastically changed the subject quickly. She gulped and nodded timidly. "I want you," he deadpanned.

She froze and suddenly felt a wave of self-consciousness. She slid her hands away from his face. But he quickly grabbed hold of her wrist and gripped them tightly.

Their eyes met heatedly and Elena felt a shiver pass through her echoing down to her very core. His dark lusty eyes darted down to her lips and went back to her eyes.

She gave up all mental sense and gave into what her body was screaming to her conscious. She leant up and kissed him lightly.

He quickly replied and deepened the kiss. Ultimately dominating her with his supernatural senses. Her arms wrapped around his neck, lowering him down closer to her.

Coincidentally they were in his room and the bed was right behind Elena. Her back hit the soft mattress with a low-echoed thud that neither of them noticed.

Butterflies curled in the pit of Elena's stomach as Tyler groped every place he possibly could with his muddled brain. Usually Elena would've probably said something about being groped so grotesquely. But now it didn't bug her, she actually enjoyed it immensely.

Her mouth suddenly gaped open out of whim and Tyler's tongue darted in and explored every crevice of her mouth excitedly.

Elena's hand roamed down from his neck, experimentally caressing the muscles underneath his shirt. That elicited a growl from him.

That gave her a great confidence boost.

Throughout that night they showed one another how much they wanted one another. Tyler was the most dominant.

Elena awoke early in the morning and saw that Tyler was knocked out cold asleep next to her. She gulped and a feeling of teenage giddiness over-ride her. It was almost foreign to her.

But she remembered how it felt from long-ago past experiences. But for that last 6 months she could barely get even close to this feeling she has now.

She assumed it was going to be a hit and run this time. But she now knew it couldn't be, Tyler needed someone to stick with him and not abandon him in this cold world.

Elena felt sometimes that she needed someone too.

She got up and slid on her discarded jeans and slipped on Tyler's shirt. She padded down the long steps of the Lockwood mansion and strained her hearing to see if anyone was around.

Only Carol Lockwood, Elena noticed as she neared the kitchen. She came in and that caused Carol to stop and stare at the person coming in. She was surprised to see Elena.

"Elena," she repeated in a surprised but yet pleasant tone. Elena smiled shyly, "Mrs. Lockwood." "Um I was just talking with Tyler last night and we fell asleep and yeah," Elena tried to lie awkwardly.

She had never been in this situation with anyone. Not her past boyfriends, Matt and Stefan both.

Carol grinned knowingly. "Elena, I know you and Tyler are teenagers and you guys did more than talking," she grinned almost maniacally. "Um, I just don't want you to drug me up like you did with Caroline when you found her trying to leave," Elena fired back saucily and utterly truthful.

Carol chuckled. "I'm sorry for what I did then, I just was so blinded by what I grew up to know and I know she's not a monster. I'm truly sorry," she apologized seriously.

"You should be apologizing to Caroline. Not me," Elena replied quickly. "I will make sure to soon," she promised. "Anyway what is going on with you and Tyler?" she asked in a motherly, nosy manner.

Elena huffed out. "We need eachother," she stated lowly and she was being completely honest. "I approve," she grinned. Elena rolled her eyes. "Good to know," she fired back sounding almost sarcastic.

"I have to go but tell Tyler that I told him good morning and that I love him," she said quickly, grabbing her purse and keys.

Elena stayed quiet and just watch Ms. Lockwood flounce out of the house. That was just….weird.

Elena had completely forgotten about why she came downstairs and decided to go back upstairs to check on Tyler.

She went back into the room to see he was stirring awake. Elena crawled back on the bed and sit there, Indian-style. Watching him as he awakened.

His eyes fluttered open and his eyes immediately landed on Elena as they were wide open. She smiled softly. "Is this a dream?" he asked deliriously. Elena grinned and rolled herself on top of him so she was straddling his waist.

"Nope it'd be pretty weird if we were having the same dream as one another," Elena teased, smiling coyly.

He grinned. Elena's eyes lingered on his lips and she boldly leant down to kiss him. He was surprised, but he easily kissed her back.

He rolled them over so she was now on the bottom and he was looming over her.

He pulled away and stared down at her. "So what does this mean?" he asked lowly, motioning between the both of them. "I guess this means we're going to try this. I mean we both need someone that's there for us all the time. And we both fit for one another," Elena ranted.

Tyler grinned widely and leant back down to kiss her deeply. The breath was knocked right out of her, but she easily composed herself. She felt that she'd enjoy being with Tyler.

* * *

><p><em>So I had to write Tylena. Hope you enjoyed. <em>


End file.
